The invention relates to a circuit array for an optical Schmitt trigger in accordance with the preamble of claim 1.
Optical Schmitt triggers are used as radiation receivers in the form of individual components or in sensors, for example in transmissive/reflective photointerrupters or in optical insulators.
The optical receiving part, mostly a photodiode, is used for conversion of the optical radiation into an electrical signal, and the electonic part--amplifier and Schmitt trigger--for processing the input signal; the output signal is emitted at the circuit output. At a certain radiation level of the optical input signal, i.e. when a first threshold value is reached, the output signal is modified; when a second threshold value is reached, it reverts to its original value.
Thanks to the Schmitt trigger function, a pulse is shaped, and interfering signals are largely suppressed by the built-in hysteresis.